


Facing Fears

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Facing Fears [4]
Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, D/s, F/F, Femslash, Strap-Ons, Toys, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is afraid of being restrained, so she asks Asami to tie her up. The results are surprisingly pleasant for both of them. (Korrasami, Post-Season 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Fears

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Happy Valentines Day/Femslash February! This story was prompted by a fan. They wanted to see Korra deal with her fear of Zaheer by asking Asami to tie her up. So, that's what happened. Please follow me on tumblr at raedmagdon for more LoK-related and lesbian-related awesomeness!
> 
> Warning: This story includes bondage and sensation-transmitting strap-ons. Although Korra is technically subbing in this story, she's the one who wears it. I had to kink up the fandom at some point. I figure if Asami can build robots and awesome vehicles and badass electric gloves, making a fancy dildo for her girlfriend isn't outside the realm of possibility. Even if this isn't something you typically read, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Give it a chance, yeah? If only for the super duper fluff at the end.

Korra stared through her blindfold, squinting to try and see shapes through the dark material. The cloth was thin enough to let a little light through, and she could just make out the dresser across from the foot of the bed. Everything around her was silent. There were no footsteps, no movements. All she could hear was her own thundering heartbeat. Her fingers twitched on top of the covers and she chewed nervously on the inside of her cheek. She had no idea how Asami could be so quiet, but it had her on edge.

Her mind raced, darting from memory to memory.

_It's going to be fine, Korra... I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable... just say the word and I'll untie you..._

But she wasn't even bound yet, and part of her already wanted to run. Her heart throbbed harder, hammering over the sound of her own shaking breaths. She had prepared herself for this. As the Avatar, she often found herself in unusual situations. She couldn't panic every time someone restrained her or trapped her in a small space. That was why she had asked Asami...

_I want you to do it._

_Me? Why?_

_Because I'd rather freak out in front of you than the next Kuvira. I've had this problem since Zaheer chained me up. I don't think it's going away on its own..._

A sound made her stiffen. Feet padding across the carpet. A small scrape. A drawer opening? She strained forward, but the blindfold did its job. She could only see in faint shadows. Then, one of the shadows drew closer. She began to pick up hints of a figure. Flared hips. A narrow waist. Wavy sheets of hair. But when she looked for the reassurance of Asami's smile, the light of her eyes, she couldn't make them out. She wished she hadn't insisted on the blindfold. Maybe Asami's face would have helped.

"It's just me, Korra."

She sighed with relief. The statement was a little silly, but necessary.

"Are you all right?"

She paused. It wasn't an easy question to answer. Did the tingling chill of fear along the back of her neck count? What about the fluttery feeling in her stomach? That part wasn't entirely unpleasant. After a moment's thought, she decided that she was all right. All right didn't have to mean perfect. She was all right enough to continue. "I'm fine. Just... talk to me. Okay?"

"I was planning on it."

Twin circles of warmth brushed up along her bare stomach, and it took some time for her to realize they were Asami's palms. She tensed, then sighed with relief, relaxing into the touch. This, at least, was familiar. Comforting. She knew Asami's hands, and they knew her. They simply stroked the muscles of her stomach at first, but soon, they fanned outward. She shivered as they travelled along her torso and teased the grooves between her ribs, cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipples to hardness.

And then it wasn't Asami's hands anymore. Something else was touching her. Something soft and ticklish. Her breath hitched, and she arched against the mattress.

"It's okay, Korra. It's just rope."

The rope trailed down along the line that bisected her stomach. A line Asami loved to follow with her mouth. She quivered, torn between fear and desire. Asami's touch was still familiar even when it didn't involve the heat of her skin. But rope… Of course Asami had decided on rope. It had plenty of give, and she could burn through it if she wanted to escape. If Asami had really wanted to keep her tied up, Korra was certain she could have found a way. She was an engineer, after all. This had to be a calculated decision, a way to make her feel more comfortable.

Asami placed a feather-light kiss just below her navel. "I'm going to start with your legs, okay?"

She was grateful for the warning, but part of her wished it hadn't been given. Her legs tensed and she swallowed down the lump growing in her throat. "Okay."

Asami's hands braceleted her ankle, drawing it outward. She shivered as a piece of the rope coiled around it, trying to focus on Asami's fingers. That was who she wanted to think about. Asami. It was over sooner than she expected. Her leg fell back to the bed while Asami fastened the other end to the bedpost. There was a brief stretch, but nothing uncomfortable.

Next came her other ankle. Asami paused after looping the rope behind her heel, kissing up along one of her thighs and leaving a few soft bites behind. Her mouth burned, and Korra felt a deep ache between her legs. Her body remembered how sweet those lips and tongue could be. Desire served as a pleasant distraction as Asami finished tying off her other ankle.

"Korra? Are you still all right?"

The sound of her name brought her out of her haze. She blinked even though the blindfold still covered her eyes and gave a hesitant smile. This wasn't so bad. Every part of her was tingling, but not with fear. If she didn't move her legs and closed her eyes, she could almost pretend this was normal sex. "Mmhmm. I'm fine. Keep going."

The mattress shifted beneath her, and Asami lifted one of her arms, turning it over to place a few tender kisses along her wrist. Korra groaned as a warm tongue darted out and soft lips latched onto her pulse point. She hadn't realized her arms could be such an erogenous zone. Part of her wished she could see what Asami was doing, but she could only make out blurry shapes through the blindfold.

But soon Asami's mouth pulled back, and the teasing brush of the rope replaced it. She whimpered in disappointment. She almost said something, almost asked Asami to forget about tying her arms and kiss her, but she bit her lip at the last second. She didn't want to give up. Asami had already gone through all this trouble for her, and she was going to see it through.

She held her breath as Asami lifted her right arm above her head, but it came rushing out again when warmth sealed around her nipple. Asami was bending over her, pinning her wrist to the mattress as she circled the stiff point with her tongue. Her hips bucked, rocking up into the empty air, and the ache between her legs became a deep, insistent throb. She didn't even realize her wrist was bound until she felt two fingers run beneath the slack, checking to make sure the rope wasn't too tight.

"Korra?" She shivered as the heat of Asami's mouth left. The tip of her breast strained against the cool air. "Still with me?"

"Yeah." She let out another deep sigh. "Yeah, I'm with you. Just one more."

Asami's hair fluttered down to tickle her cheeks and warm lips caught hers. The kiss only lasted a heartbeat, but it was enough to leave her smiling. "We can leave the last one free this time if you want. I know this is a lot for you."

She thought about it. A few minutes ago, before Asami had started touching her, she might have agreed. She might have given in to her fear. But her haunting memories of Zaheer were far from her mind. It was almost impossible to remember him, the chains, or the poison while Asami was on top of her, kissing her, whispering reassurances. She lifted her other arm, stretching it toward the final bedpost. "No. Do it. I'll be fine."

Asami placed another kiss on the tip of her chin. Her weight shifted, and Korra clenched her toes, digging her heels into the bed. The rope tightened around her left wrist. Her eyes closed behind the blindfold. Her chest rose and fell. She was ready for this. She felt like she could handle anything...

"There. You're done."

It started as a sharp pain in her chest. A quick stab that spread further with each beat of her heart. Her limbs tensed. Steel fingers wrapped around her heart, squeezing tighter and tighter... crushing...

Air. She needed air. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs burned. Her chest jerked up and down with shallow gasps. But she couldn't. Couldn't. Breathe.

She tried to speak. The words were there in her mind.  _No. Stop. No. Let go. No!_ They grew louder and louder, screaming in her ears, but she couldn't force them out. Her lips trembled. Her face burned. The pain in her chest spread until each breath brought tears to her eyes.

"Korra? Korra, it's me. Just me. I'm going to take off the blindfold and untie you..."

That voice. Asami's voice. It pierced the haze of fear filling her head. The blindfold fluttered away, and her eyes snapped open. The pain in her chest retreated, fading to a dull ache, then disappearing completely. At last, she drew in a full breath and went limp. She saw Asami's face hovering over hers. Asami. Not Zaheer. Not Kuvira, or Amon, or any of the others. She was safe. "No. It's fine. I'm fine. Leave the blindfold off. The rope can stay."

A crease ran through Asami's forehead, and her lips pressed tight with worry. "Are you sure? You looked like you were having a panic attack."

She closed her eyes, searching inside herself. The low hum of arousal was still there, but the blind terror had passed. "I... I'm going to be okay. I don't think it's going to happen again."

"Korra..."

Korra gazed up into Asami's eyes, wishing she could erase the worry there. She tried to lift her arms before she remembered that they were still bound. Surprisingly, the moment when the ropes stopped her movement didn't frighten her. "I want to finish this. Please."

Asami gave her a long, thorough look, but what she found must have satisfied her. She nodded. "Okay. If you want me to untie you, just say the word."

"I will. Promise."

She relaxed back against the pillows, shivering as Asami's body slid on top of hers. Heat trailed down along her throat, and each kiss across her collarbone made it easier to breathe. A hand pushed up along her thigh, and she hissed as the edges of Asami's nails skimmed her flesh. With a strange burst of excitement, she realized she couldn't close her legs. She was completely open to Asami's touch. Instead of frightening her, the realization was thrilling. She gasped as the teasing fingertips trailed higher, tickling the crease where her leg joined her torso. Asami's mouth continued wandering lower, kissing across her chest. "Still okay?" she murmured, and Korra nodded.

"Yes. Keep going."

Asami's fingers finally made contact. Sparks shot behind her eyes, and she groaned, rocking forward in search of pressure. The soft tips settled over her the swollen bud of her clit, pushing back its hood and picking up soft circles. She pulsed. Quivered. Ribbons of warmth ran across her thighs, and she realized it was her own wetness. Her fingers clutched into fists and she strained against the rope, not to free herself, but because every inch of her body felt alive.

The blissful circles eased back and Asami's fingers pulled away. Korra thrashed against the mattress, fighting the cords that bound her. She wanted that touch. Those fingers. She worried she would die without them. In a matter of minutes, Asami had carried her from terror to need. "Asami... Asami... Oh, please - don't... don't stop..."

The fingers returned, dragging down to test the slick muscles of her entrance. Her eyes rolled back, and she went slack again. Her thighs locked as she tried to spread her legs wider, but the rope held them in place. She pumped her hips forward, but Asami shifted over her again, scooting down to the foot of the mattress. "Hold still," she whispered, scattering kisses back and forth between her hipbones.

But when Asami's hair brushed her thighs and blissful heat folded around the tip of her clit, she couldn't hold still. Her fingers flexed, desperate to clutch the back of Asami's neck. Her heels kicked at the bed. Her hips strained. Her teeth clenched, and a strangled cry caught in her throat. The warmth, the pressure, the soft, velvety tongue that dragged over her in firm swipes...

"Asami!"

Her inner walls pulsed in surprise and relief as Asami's fingers slid inside of her. The fullness made her freeze for a split second, but a smooth shudder rolled through her body and loosened her tight limbs. She pushed forward, taking the fingers as deep as she could. The new stretch burned just like Asami's mouth, and an answering heat crawled beneath her skin.

Asami's clever fingers hooked forward, curling against a spot that made her head swim. Her chest swelled with a scream as the warmth around her clit tugged harder. It was too much. The heat, the movement, the fullness and pressure. With her last coherent thought, she thanked Asami for removing her blindfold. The sight of Asami's lips wrapped around her and the love shining up from those beautiful green eyes were too beautiful to give up.

She shattered while she was staring into them. Her body bowed and she fisted the rope in her hands, shouting to the ceiling. Warmth flooded between her legs, rushing out around Asami's knuckles and over her chin. She twitched in the seal of Asami's mouth, bucking forward as her inner muscles fluttered. And for the first time in a long time, her mind was blissfully empty of everything except for Asami.

The crash that followed flying was smoother than she expected. She floated back to herself, surprised by the hot lines that covered her cheeks. She hadn't realized she had been crying. "Korra?" Asami asked, staring up at her with a worried look. "Are you all right? I'm pretty sure you blacked out there for a second. Wait, are you crying?"

Somehow, she managed to gather the last of her energy and give Asami a reassuring smile. "Actually, I'm great." Her voice was full of gravel, cracked from overuse, but Asami didn't seem to care. She got a smile in return.

"Good. Because I'm not finished with you."

That jolted Korra out of her sleepiness. "W-what?" she stammered as some of the haze retreated.

"I haven't come yet. You didn't forget, did you?"

She managed a hoarse laugh. "I'd never forget about that. So, what did you have in mind?"

Asami gave her fingers one last curl before she pulled them free. The loss made Korra shiver, but with her ankles still tied to the bedposts, she couldn't close her legs to keep them. "I was thinking we could play with one of the toys I made for you. I've finally worked out all the bugs on the newer model."

The suggestion made Korra's heart thud out of rhythm. "Sure." She flashed Asami a wide grin. "Untie me, and I'll put it on."

Asami traced a playful line between her breasts, stopping just beneath the dip of her collarbone. "No. I'm going to put it in you. And I want you to stay... Just. Like. This." She punctuated the last three words by tapping her finger.

Korra swallowed. She had grown used to the rope around her wrists and ankles, but she was still a little nervous. They had never done anything like this before. When she realized Asami was staring at her, waiting for a response, she nodded once. "All right. I guess you can keep me tied up for a little while longer."

Asami shifted back on the bed, swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress. "You mean you get to stay tied up for a little while longer. I'm doing this for you, remember?"

"Not anymore. It might have started out that way, but..." Her voice trailed off, and she forgot what she was saying as she watched the heart-shaped curve of Asami's ass sway over to the bedside drawer. She craned her neck, but the position of her arms kept her from finding a good view. Asami slid the drawer open, and she tried to continue. "...But you..." She forgot her train of thought again as Asami straightened and turned back around, holding up her prize. "...You made it bigger, didn't you?"

"Only a little."

Korra stared at the tan shaft in Asami's hands. It was definitely bigger, and the ridge beneath the head was more pronounced. A short, thick bulb curved up from the bottom, but it looked the same as always. Once that piece was fitted inside of her, the longer end would look fairly realistic. "Why did you change it? I thought it worked pretty well last time."

"It needed a little tweaking." Asami climbed back onto the bed, kneeling between her outstretched legs. "It should slip less, and the material generates more heat."

"Does it still..." Korra bit her lip in embarrassment, and a flush crept down her neck. "You know?"

Asami smirked down at her. "How about we find out?" she whispered, running the edge of the shaft up along her thigh. Its surface was surprisingly warm, and Korra made a noise of approval. The previous version had been a little uncomfortable before it absorbed her body heat. Her hips shifted forward as Asami turned the toy around, pressing the shorter end between her legs. "Deep breaths. Stop me if it hurts."

"It's not going to... ohhh…" She sighed as the blunt tip settled against her entrance. With slow, steady pushes, Asami managed to ease it inside of her. Her muscles clenched down around the pleasant fullness, and she hissed as the small metal plate slid in place. Her clit throbbed, and she felt the shaft respond, pounding with the same pressure. She looked down, smiling at the cock jutting out from between her spread thighs. "Have I ever told you dating an engineer is the best thing ever?"

Asami laughed. "Really? The best thing ever?" She folded her hand around the base of the shaft, and Korra gasped as the touch traveled down along its length. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, straining against the rope. Each soft caress rushed straight to her clit, and it jumped against the sensation transmitting plate. She sucked in a fast breath, embarrassed by the swiftness and strength of her reactions. With just a few gentle strokes, the new shaft between her legs already felt uncomfortably strained.

As she watched, a glistening pearl of wetness pooled at its tip, threatening to run over the edge. Asami noticed, too, and she dipped her head forward, catching it with her mouth. The hot, grazing kiss made Korra's entire body stiffen. She groaned, pulsing beneath Asami's lips. She could feel the silk of her tongue, the warmth, the softness. "You made it more sensitive," she panted, fighting to keep her hips still. She was desperate to push into Asami's mouth, but the restraints held her back. "You..."

Asami lifted her head, but only long enough to smirk at her. "Shh. Just relax. I don't want you fighting those ropes. I made them loose enough, but they might leave marks."

She started to protest, but her words became lost in a whimper as Asami's lips slid over the sensitive head. The shaft shuddered, swelling even further as she trembled. She couldn't hold still. She jerked forward and buried as much of herself as she could in Asami's mouth, grasping at the air since she couldn't reach down and hold her head.

Asami didn't waste any time. Her hand started moving in time with her lips along the thick shaft. Korra's breath hitched with each pump of her fist. She was already rising fast - too fast - and her vulnerable position only made the situation worse. Whenever Asami's tongue painted patterns over the head, more fluid wept from the small divot at the tip. When Asami slid down, taking her deeper, fullness rushed up the length of her cock. It pounded all the way back to her clit, making her muscles flutter.

"A-Asami... I - I can't..."

She wasn't sure whether it was the changes her lover had made to the design, or the fact that she was restrained, but every sensation seemed heightened. The pressure was quickly becoming unbearable. She couldn't last much longer. Her head began to swim, and her fingers curled back around the ropes, squeezing hard as she tried to hold back.

The blissful heat pulled back up, and she felt Asami's breath skim the underside of her shaft. "Don't hold back. It's all right. Come for me."

She couldn't help it. As soon as those teasing lips took her back in, she cried out, thrusting forward as far as the rope would allow. The length of her cock twitched, and she froze as a splash of warmth shot from the head, spilling into Asami's mouth. Her inner walls shivered with each pulse, and she threw her head back, shouting to the ceiling.

By the time she came back to herself, dizzy and gasping, Asami was already straddling her hips. She looked very pleased with herself, and Korra's cheeks flared with embarrassment. "I thought this was supposed to be your turn."

Asami wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, catching a stray trail of wetness near the corner of her lips. She swallowed deliberately, and the shaft between Korra's legs gave one last shudder. "It was. It is," she said, sliding a hand down her stomach. Korra followed it with wide eyes, gaping as Asami used it to spread her outer lips. They were already parted and glistening, and the firm red bud of her clit strained beneath its hood.

Korra bit down on her tongue. It wasn't fair. Unless she lost her patience and burned through the rope, there was no way she could reach out and touch. Her nails bit into her palms, and her calves flexed as she squirmed on top of the mattress. Asami was beautiful. So beautiful. And she wanted nothing more than to grip her hips, to pull her down, to join their bodies together. "Please," she rasped, too desperate to be embarrassed by the need in her voice. "Please, I want to feel you."

Asami's hand cupped between her legs, and Korra watched her fingers shift, wishing she could see past them. "How? How do you want to feel me?"

"Around me. On top of me." Asami kept staring at her, waiting for a more descriptive answer. She was too impatient to withhold it. "I want to be inside you."

Asami's lashes fluttered, and Korra knew she had said something right. Her hips dropped lower and she moved her hand, reaching down to find her shaft. "Like this?" she purred, rocking forward and letting the tip play through her folds.

Korra groaned. Even those light, slick touches were almost too much to bear. Asami was already so wet, wet because of her. She arched on top of the bed, trying to push forward. "Yes... no... more."

"Oh. Like this, then?"

She whined when Asami shifted down, rocking against the underside of her length instead of sinking onto the head. More wetness spilled over her, and she felt the swollen point of Asami's clit drag against her shaft. Her lips trembled, and she tried again. "No. More... I need..."

Asami gazed down at her with a smile full of love, and Korra's heart nearly burst out of her chest. "You don't even remember that you're tied up, do you?"

"I..." She blinked in surprise as she thought it over. "Wow. You're right. Aside from wanting to touch you, I completely forgot."

"So, you're not scared anymore? No panic attacks?"

She grinned until her cheeks hurt. "No. I feel great."

"Good. Then you've earned this." Asami tilted her hips forward, and Korra keened as heat finally slipped down along the shaft of her cock. There was a brief pause as Asami's muscles clung to the widest part of the head, but then, she sank forward into liquid silk. The warmth was overwhelming. All tight, clinging heat. All Asami, and she could feel every inch.

At last, their pelvises met. Korra gazed down her body in awe, barely able to breathe. She was buried inside of Asami, all the way inside, and the sight was just as sweet as her smile. "I love you," she blurted out.

Asami leaned forward to cup her cheek. "I love you, too."

Their mouths met. Lips slanted. Tongues pushed forward. Korra moaned as she tasted herself on Asami's lips. Their hips started moving together. Even while restrained, she managed to follow Asami's rhythm. Each push, each subtle rise and fall made her burn. She couldn't stop thrusting. Couldn't stop kissing. Couldn't stop shaking. Asami knew her, and that knowledge translated into every movement.

The hips above hers started rolling faster, and Korra bit down on Asami's lower lip, tugging it between her teeth. She couldn't use her hands to help, but she wanted to give what pleasure she could. She angled her shallow thrusts, dragging the flared head of her cock against Asami's front wall. She could feel it swell against her, and a sharp cry against her mouth let her know when she found the right spot.

A heavy throb started in her clit, traveling all the way up along her shaft, and this time, she didn't try to hold back. But she wanted Asami to come with her.  _Needed_  Asami to come with her. "Touch yourself," she gasped. Her hands clenched around the cords holding back her arms. "I can't. So please..."

The warmth around her squeezed impossibly tight, and she caught a glimpse of a pale hand working feverishly between their bodies. Moments later, Asami stiffened above her. Another hand fisted in her hair, yanking her forward into a final bruising kiss. Wetness spilled out around her shaft in a series of swift pulses, and Asami let out a muffled scream against her mouth.

The sharp, fluttering contractions dragged her over the edge as well. She gave in, locking her body as she drove up into clinging velvet. The pounding fullness inside of her finally burst, and Asami's release coaxed a flood from her cock. She shivered around the shorter end of the toy, forcing out a heavy stream of warmth, and her clit twitched against the transmitter, following each tug of Asami's slick muscles.

It took a while for their peak to end. They clung to each other, still trading kisses as the waves became ripples, then eddies. Asami collapsed on top of her, fumbling with the ties around her wrists until they fell away. Korra groaned with relief as Asami covered her hands with kisses, massaging the feeling back into them. The rope hadn't been too tight, but they still tingled. In fact, her entire body felt pleasantly numb. "You did so well," Asami whispered, massaging the strain from her shoulders. "So well, Korra. I love you."

"Love you, too," she mumbled, folding her arms around Asami's shuddering back. "Can we work on my other fears next? Like... my fear of beautiful engineers sitting on my face? Or my fear of bending them over their work benches? I might get so afraid that I'll have to restrain you. For my own safety, I mean."

Asami yawned, cuddling against her shoulder. "That sounds fair. Next time, you can tie me up. We'll have to practice a lot. I want you to be prepared for the next villain that comes along. You never know what might happen."

She grinned. "Tell me the truth. Did you think about doing this when I was tied up on that blimp? You can be honest."

Asami cracked one eye open. "Only once." A pause. "Or twice. A few times." Another pause. "Are we counting the period of time after we escaped?"

"Asami Sato, what am I going to do with you?" She swept aside a clinging strand of Asami's hair, pressing a kiss to her temple. "And can you please roll over? I want to cuddle, but I'm going to go crazy if I can't move my legs."

Reluctantly, Asami dismounted and removed the toy from inside of them, tossing it to the foot of the bed and bending over to untie her ankles. Once she was finished, she flopped back onto the bed.

Korra draped an arm over her waist, nipping the smooth curve of her shoulder. "There. Much more comfortable."

"Mmhmm. Only for a minute, though. We need a shower." Asami's fingers threaded through hers. "So... was our experiment a success? Did we meet all our performance goals?"

Korra considered her relaxed state. The evenness of her breath. The steady thump of her heart. And most important of all, the soft, warm body curled up next to her. "It wasn't just a success. We exceeded expectations. I might need a little more practice, though. You know, just in case. A little training never hurt anyone."

Asami turned in her arms, tilting her chin up for another kiss. "That sounds perfect."

**The End**


End file.
